


steady hands

by Tariel_H



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariel_H/pseuds/Tariel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ready's himself to go but their eyes meet in the mirror and he has to say something. Anything. "Ems." It gets her attention and their eyes meet again through the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady hands

He sits leaning against the wall, he legs crossed at the ankles with a glass of champagne in one hand and a flower arrangement that looks suspiciously like her bridal boutique in one hand.

Emily stands, looking at herself in the full-length mirror provided so graciously by her groom's parents. He cuts in her silently revelry.

"This is the last place I'd ever thought we'd be." His smirk comes easy as he quietly surveys her. Per norm, she never looks anything less than perfect.

"I don't know Nolan. I was bound to get married eventually."

Nolan moves to set the boutique on the table and glares at her through his bangs.

"Couldn't you have chosen a better groom?"

"I can't get much better than a Grayson."

The smirk comes easily as he pulls up one of his shoulders in an easy shrug.

"It's not like you need his money."

"It's not about the money." She replies too quickly, too defensively and they both know it. They stay silent for a moment letting the silence between them stretch out longer than need be.

"It never is." He finally manages to say. If the remark stings, she doesn't show it. She's worked to hard to school her emotions for times like this.

She gives him a nod acknowledging his comment but moves back to looking at herself in the mirror.

She wonders exactly how things have progressed to this point.

"This has to be done."

"I feel like I've heard this excuse before." Their eyes connect through the mirror and she frowns.

"No one said you had to be here Nolan."

"You mean the invitation wasn't meant for me? It's so sweet you thought of Ed." She shakes her head, denying the smile but the tension in her shoulder eased a bit.

"Should I even bother to mention that this isn't what he wanted?"

"Say whatever you need to." Nolan moves forward to place his hands on her shoulders but thinks better of it, his arm limply hanging at his side.

"You don't have to do this." It comes out as a sigh and he knows the words are necessary before they come out of his lips.

"You say that like I've got another options." Nolan opens his mouth to protest but Emily silences him by turning around.

"If you remind me of him one more time, you won't live to see me walk down the aisle." She isn't glaring, but rather pleading for him not to. She cannot be deterred from this path; she must be steadfast.

"This is the only way." He nods understandingly but there is a voice in the back of his head that sound suspiciously like her father begging her not to do this.

"Please." Its one word, one syllable but it speaks volumes more than any other word could.

"Ems." She smooths the make up on her cheeks blinking slowly.

"Have it your way. At least tell me the pre-nups been filed." Her features crack with relief and she smiles eyes smiling brightly.

"Tell me why you're here again." He nods to the boutique on the table then smiles at her.

"Ashley was looking for you. I think they're ready to go." She turns to look at herself in the mirror.

"Tell them I'll be right there." He's been dismissed and he knows it. He ready's himself to go but their eyes meet in the mirror and he has to say something.

Anything.

"Ems." It gets her attention and their eyes meet again through the mirror.

"You look stunning."


End file.
